Autumn-class cruiser
|class= |type=Heavy cruiser |engine=(3) ; two coupled to 1 primary x 2 secondary x 4 tertiary rear drives; one powering four secondary forward drives |slipspace= ; estimated maximum slipspace traversal of 1391 LPD |armor=3.52m |weapons='Guns —' (1) Mark IX Heavy Coil Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (4x2) 250mm M2551 Onager Mass Driver Cannons (43x2) 127mm M910 Rampart Point Defense Guns (119x3) 50mm M870 Oerlikon CIWS Missiles — (131) M42 Archer Vertical Launch System RSM-101 Anti-ship missile RGM-122 Land Attack Missile RIM-82 Ballistic Missile Interceptor RUM-37 Anti-stealth missile (x) M96 Howler Vertical Launch System RIM-173 Anti-air medium-range missile RSM-188 Anti-ship missile BDM-153 Anti-ship decoy missile (x) M75 Rapier Vertical Launch System RIM-171 Enhanced Long-range Anti-air Missile BGM-69 Land Attack Missile (30) M97 Guided Missile Launching System RIM-178 Sidewinder Anti-air point defense missile (x) M62 Vertical Launch System BGM-493 Hyperion Interstellar Ballistic Missile RSM-522 Harpoon Anti-ship nuclear missile Other weapons — (3) Mark VI Electromagnetic Pulse Cannons (1) Mark II Anti-Stealth Mine Launcher |complement='Reinforced squadron —' (16) F-41D Broadsword (Navy; interceptor) (4) F-709J Longsword (Navy; interceptor) (5) SV-79C Pelican HAMPS (Navy; anti-stealth) (4) MV-79A Pelican (Marine; utility) |crew=''Standard complement'' Ship's company — 2,650 - 75 officers, 120 chiefs, and 2,455 enlisted ---- Additional crews Aviation detachment — 878 - 68 air crew, and 810 support personnel Marine detachment (reinforced rifle company) — 362 - 10 officers, and 352 enlisted Flag staff and headquarters — 205 - 42 officers, 153 enlisted, and 10 Marines |era= |affiliation=UNSC Navy }} The Autumn-class (C98H) of heavy cruisers is the UNSC Navy's first class of cruisers designed for the post-war environment. Autumn and her sister ships are manufactured by to specifications of the retrofitted -class light cruiser , of which the lead ship is named after. Slated to replace the aging -class beginning in 2555 on a 3:1 basis to bolster the Navy's cruiser strength, these multi-role warships wield their power to conduct fleet command-and-control, anti-air defense, and independent long-range scouting. Highly mobile Carrier Strike Groups place Autumn-class cruisers as the nucleus of their escort force. The colonial flagship, ''Infinity'' (ASVK-1), is rarely seen without a complement of a half dozen or more of these ships. Autumn (CA-221), the lead ship in her class, was commissioned on November 9th, 2554. 33 completed ships have since been delivered to the UNSC Navy over 39 months in the largest Navy shipbuilding project since the war. Production continues on 12 hulls to Flight IIB specifications, and 2 hulls of the upcoming Flight IIIA. The UNSC plans to acquire a minimum 65 ships of the Autumn-class until 2563. These cruisers introduced the layered defense scheme in the Navy, with new ships equipped with advanced Titanium battle plating (armored) and/or energy shielding (protected); the Autumn-class is hardened with a dual armored-protected system. Characteristics Roles Per the 2507 Fleet Ships Role Alignment and Reclassification project (FSRAR), cruisers are defined as follows: The Autumn-class was built from the keel-up to accommodate a wide array of air defense weaponry to cover a formation's core ships with complete coverage against enemy fighters, boarding vessels, and other small craft. In the air defense role, Autumn and her sister ships are able to position themselves with considerable range from the core ship, typically a carrier, large cruiser, or arsenal ship, and with their complement of missiles, cover the formation against incoming fire in a stand-off capacity without risk befalling her or accompanying vessels. Close-in defense procedures highlight the class's layered defense scheme of gun and missile defense batteries and its armored-protection system. Positioning itself anywhere from 1.5 to 3 kilometers from the core ship, the Autumn-class dispatches incoming aircraft and munitions with direct fire from its close-in weapon systems (CIWS) mounts, large-caliber dual-purpose guns, and point defense missiles. As most of the Fleet is still susceptible to energy weapons, these cruisers may place themselves before other ships allowing its energy shielding to disperse the effects of , , and weaponry commonplace on warships of the and . Design and construction Systems Armament Armor and protection Propulsion Complement Crew Aircraft Ships in class UC — Under construction PCU — Undergoing trials; Pre-commissioning Unit ''Autumn'' group (Flight IA) *UNSC Autumn (CA-221) — Cruiser Division 11, Fast Carrier Battle Force *UNSC Leviathan (CA-222) *UNSC Incheon (CA-223) *UNSC Mawikizi (CA-224) *UNSC Euclid's Anvil (CA-225) — Carrier Strike Group 29 ''Haikou'' group (Flight IB) *UNSC Haikou (CA-226) *UNSC Song of the East (CA-227) — Cruiser Division 3, Fast Carrier Battle Force *[[UNSC Bourgeois (CA-228)|UNSC Bourgeois (CA-228)]] — Carrier Strike Group 76 *UNSC Dawn Under Heaven (CA-229) *UNSC Into The New World (CA-230) — Cruiser Division 3, Fast Carrier Battle Force *UNSC Solar Sailor (CA-231) *UNSC Bellerophon (CA-232) *UNSC Queen Anne's Revenge (CA-233) *UNSC Long Beach (CA-234) — Cruiser Division 11, Fast Carrier Battle Force ''Stanforth'' group (Flight IC) *UNSC Stanforth (CA-235) *UNSC Potemkin (CA-236) *UNSC Run Devil Run (CA-237) — Cruiser Division 11, Fast Carrier Battle Force *UNSC Mikuma (CA-238) — Cruiser Division 11, Fast Carrier Battle Force *UNSC Immigrant Song (CA-239) *UNSC Jeanne d'Arc (CA-240) *UNSC Princess of Sargasso (CA-241) *UNSC Yorktown (CA-242) *UNSC Renown (CA-243) ''Singapore'' group (Flight IIA) *UNSC Singapore (CA-244) *'PCU' — UNSC Long Night Moon (CA-245) ''Whitcomb'' group (Flight IIB) *UNSC Whitcomb (CA-246) *UNSC Marathon (CA-247) *UNSC Canberra (CA-248) *UNSC Sophrosyne (CA-249) *'PCU' — UNSC Stone (CA-250) *'PCU' — UNSC Decatur (CA-251) *UNSC Wyv Auh Chu (CA-252) *'PCU' — UNSC Sunsin (CA-253) *'UC' — UNSC Agathos (CA-254) *'UC' — UNSC Saraswati (CA-255) *'UC' — UNSC Rilakkuma (CA-256) *'UC' — UNSC Karila (CA-257) *'UC' — UNSC Norfolk (CA-258) *'UC' — UNSC Prinz Eugen (CA-259) *'UC' — UNSC Chervona Ukrayina (CA-260) *'UC' — UNSC Sibuyan (CA-261) *'UC' — UNSC Mare Erythraeum (CA-262) *'UC' — UNSC Tiananmen (CA-263) *'UC' — UNSC De Zeven Provinciën (CA-264) *'UC' — UNSC Skopje (CA-265) Flight IIIA *'UC' — UNSC Shenzhou (CA-266) *'UC' — UNSC Immortalité (CA-267) Category:Canon Expansions Category:Cruiser classes Category:UNSC Ship Classes